


Whatever it Takes

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Fic Prompt One Shots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Rival Attorneys AU, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Fic Prompt Rival Attorneys/Divorce courtYuuri hates the lawyer Victor Nikiforov because he has never been anything other than a jerk to him. Curse him and his stupid pretty faceVictor has his reasons. They are dumb reasons but they are reasons





	Whatever it Takes

Yuuri stopped dead as he entered the room, his eyes narrowing.

“Nikiforov” he hissed meeting the glare the silver haired man was throwing at him. Yuuri entered the room with more determination. 

Normally he tried his best to meet the other lawyer halfway and gentle encourage his client to compromise.

Not when he was going up against Nikiforov. The man never gave any room and would be personally antagonist against Yuuri. Sometimes giving snide very personal insults. It was worse because their first time going head to head Yuuri had been excited. He’d heard only good things about the man. At first he had seemed nice, and Yuuri was a shy flustered mess. Slowly but surely however his real colors showed and now he knew Victor was an asshole but what made him the most angry was the fact that he  _ still  _ found him captivating. 

Damn him and his stupid pretty face and stupid brilliant mind.

“Now I know who his lawyer is I’m no longer surprised he is both late and inconsiderate” Nikiforov said with an irritating smirk. Apparently this occasion would be no different to all the other times they’ve faced each other.

Yuuri prepared to do battle.

The two lawyers, locked in battle didn’t even notice their clients sharing concerned looks. Quietly they gathered their papers and in agreement left the two lawyers arguing vehemently.

“We won’t budge at all!” Yuuri said smacking his fist on the table. He and Nikiforov were both on their feet glaring at each other across the table. “Isn’t that right John!” he continued turning to his client his eyes widening as he realised he was gone.

Victor of course noticed.

“Did your client leave? Ha! He just handed everything to us on a silver platter!”  Yuuri smirked back at the man in front of him.

“Oh really? When your client is also gone?” Victor looked to his side and swore. Yuuri’s shoulders slumped, more than a little embarrassed. “I’m going to leave” he gathered his papers and crossed to open the door only to find it wouldn’t budge. 

“What the hell?” he pulled harder but there was no mistake. They were locked in.

“What’s going on?” Victor walked around the table and tried it himself, “What the hell is this?” 

They stood there shoulder to shoulder and realised they were properly alone for the first time. Yuuri sighed and went back to the table, dropping the papers and sitting in a chair.

“Just my luck to be stuck in a room with an asshole like you when my phone is at my desk” 

Victor frowned at him.

“I’m not an asshole” he protested. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“You sure act like one” Yuuri scoffed.

“How else am I supposed to get your attention?” Yuuri froze looking at Victor as he turned red his expression frustrated, “Well I mean I tried to talk to you at at least three networking parties and you wouldn’t accept my linkedin request and generally avoided me. When I made you mad at least you  _ looked _ at me” 

Yuuri could only gape.

Victor was turning an even deeper shade of red. He looked away, his hands clenched into fists.

“Well say something” Victor demanded shaking Yuuri out of his shock.

“You were trying to get my attention? Why?” he asked, standing up slowly his eyes never leaving Victor’s face. The man in question risked a glance in his direction.

“...You’re fascinating. You’re talented and beautiful and I wanted to get to know you. In the end I prefered to be hated than ignored.” Victor admitted quietly. Yuuri reached out and grabbed Victor’s sleeve, a dopey smile on his face.

“Idiot.” he said finally, his voice fond, “I have been captivated by you before we even met.”

Victor looked at him properly and smiled.

“Then can I kiss you?” 

Yuuri nodded and smiled against the lips that found his. 

 

When they were finally discovered they had to apologise to the cleaner, to Victor’s boss, to Yuuri’s boss and their clients (who had decided to give it another go) 

The new couple however weren’t really that repentant as evidenced by them picking up where they left off when they got back to Victor’s. 


End file.
